


The (w)hole next year

by SethMacenzie



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Suicide Attempt, mentioning of sex, more or less all Bullworth students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next year at Bullworth Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (w)hole next year

The (w)hole next year --- July --- Announcement on the Bullworth school website Bullworth Academy is now accepting applications for our recently opened mathematics and PE positions. Our school is popular for our exceptional school spirit. We would be delighted to hear from you. –Dr. Crabblesnitch, Headmaster

Find the rest of the story here:  
(Currently there are uploading and editing problems, that's why the story is currently only on tumblr)

http://sethmacenzie.tumblr.com/thewolenextyear


End file.
